


Love You (Till Your Eyes Roll Back)

by tasting_dishonesty



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Restraints, Smut, Tummy appreciation, but that's just barely mentioned, i've only just scratched the surface with the hand kink ;), its not extreme enough to be bondage??? but benny is tied to the bed, this turned out longer than i expected, trust me there will be more exploration of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasting_dishonesty/pseuds/tasting_dishonesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny shows Usnavi just how much he likes his soft tummy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You (Till Your Eyes Roll Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holograms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/gifts), [mootsinboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mootsinboots/gifts), [LuckyGirl17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGirl17/gifts).



> OKAY, BUT IF YOU WANNA BLAME SOMEONE, YOU CAN BLAME [SINTHEHEIGHTS](sintheheights.tumblr.com) AND, [BENSNAVI](bensnavi.tumblr.com) and [ACANOFPEACHES](acanofpeaches.tumblr.com) who all fuelled my trashy af headcanons that i now feel obliged to write. because those were some /good/ headcanons they sent back.

“You look beautiful,” Benny murmured, almost to himself, as he trailed a finger down Usnavi’s exposed torso.

“So, like, are you gonna fuck me or what?” Usnavi said breathlessly, pushing his hips up into Benny’s touch. Benny removed his hand completely and smiled at the whine that followed.

“Beautiful,” he said again. Because Usnavi _was_ beautiful, tanned body glowing in the afternoon light. His hands weren't tied but he held them above his head anyway. Benny felt a pang of love for his obedient boy. “My beautiful little boy…”

Benny's hand trailed further, flicking at a nipple and he bit his lip harshly when he heard the whine that escaped Usnavi's lips unbidden. He traced up his collarbone, circling the numerous hickeys decorating his neck.

Usnavi bit his lips and he looked _obscene,_  pupils blown up and his lips bruised and wet. “Come _on_ _,_ Benny, you said you'd fuck me.”

“I don't know,” Benny teased. “You look so pretty, I'd hate to ruin you.”

“Maybe I _want_ to be ruined,” Usnavi mumbled.

Benny grinned but didn’t reply. Instead, his attention returned to his ministrations, tweaking Usnavi’s nipple until he wailed in pain, back arching perfectly. His hand continued down, finally resting on Usnavi’s stomach, heavy and branding. “I love you. I love how fucking _sensitive_ you are, all the damn time. I love the noises you make. I love your tight ass. I love your tummy.”

The frown that tugged on Usnavi's lips was sudden and completely uncalled for. Benny raised a worried eyebrow at the change.

“Are you making fun of me?”  Usnavi said and, for all his bravado, he sounded insecure, watching Benny cautiously. His eyes flickered across Benny’s face as though searching for some sort of explanation. “Is this, like, your way of telling me to hit the gym?”

“No?” Benny said, more than slightly confused. “I _like_ your tummy.”

His hand was still resting on Usnavi’s stomach and he felt, rather than saw, Usnavi attempting to suck his stomach in. He pinched it lightly, feeling the soft skin yield under his thick fingers.

“Hey, no, stop,” he said firmly. “Your tummy is cute, okay?”

Usnavi laughed, a sound that Benny normally _loved_ but not when it sounded so self-depreciating. How long had Usnavi felt self-conscious about his stomach? He had never mentioned anything that had sounded remotely insecure about it.

“Um, okay. Sure. Listen, if you want me to diet, you can just _say_ i-”

Benny cut him off, tapping two fingers against Usnavi's bottom lip, a command that the other boy knew all too well. His mouth fell open willingly, sucking in the fingers and swirling his tongue around the digits. The wet heat was distracting and, for a moment, Benny almost forgot what he was going to say.

“Your tummy is adorable and I'm not being sarcastic or whatever,” Benny said gently whilst Usnavi was too preoccupied with the fingers in his mouth to argue. “It's soft and smooth and _pretty_ _._ Okay?”

Usnavi nodded but didn't look entirely convinced. Well, _that_ wouldn't do. Benny lowered his head and pressed light butterfly kisses across the expanse of his stomach, yielding under his lips. He heard Usnavi suck in a breath and smiled, biting the soft skin until he was sure it would bruise.

“Benny,” Usnavi breathed, sounding both aroused and confused.

Benny sat up, kissing him chastely. “Do you want me to stop, baby?”

Usnavi hesitated before shaking his head. Benny smiled, moving so that he was hovering over the smaller boy. He knew Usnavi loved feeling his larger frame box him in and this was evident now, eyes dark with lust as his gaze travelled down Benny's body.

“You gotta fuck me,” Usnavi said, sounding almost wildly desperate. “You gotta fuck me or I'm gonna go _mad_ _,_ Benny, please, I-”

Benny shushed him gently, running a large hand through Usnavi's hair and watching him lean into the touch. “It's okay, I got you, babe. You wanna ride me?”

 _“Fuck_ yes,” Usnavi said with a breathless laugh. “When have I _ever_ said no to that?”

“Just checking,” Benny grinned, reaching across Usnavi to grope blindly in the drawer for lube. Usnavi slipped his hand beneath the pillow and pulled out the nondescript container and a condom. Benny raised an eyebrow.

“Eager?” he teased, watching Usnavi's cheeks darken as his gaze flickered away,clearly embarrassed. Benny, for once, had mercy and flicked the cap of the lube open. “You wanna or shall I?”

“You,” Usnavi said immediately. “I, uh, your fingers are…” he trailed off, shrugging embarrassedly. “I like your hands.”

Benny smiled and said nothing, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Usnavi spread his legs automatically and Benny settled between them, pressing a light kiss on the soft, inner skin of Usnavi’s thigh before getting to work.

One finger circled the ring of muscles and Usnavi cursed in frustration, hips rocking back to seek more contact. Muttering ‘keep still’, Benny circled his hole again, and again, before slipping a single finger in.

“Fuck,” Usnavi mumbled. “Benny, please-”

“Be patient, baby girl,” Benny soothed, his other hand resting heavy and branding on Usnavi’s stomach. He felt Usnavi squirm under his touch, wriggling restlessly, and he quickly slapped his tummy, relishing in the sharp intake of breath that followed “ _Patient.”_

Benny added a finger, slowly pressing further and further until he was knuckle-deep. Usnavi was breathing heavily and, when Benny crooked his fingers, threw his head back and wailed.

“ _Fuck,_  Benny, please, please fuck me, I need-”

“What did I say about being patient, baby?” Benny asked calmly, the slightest hint of a warning beginning to colour his tone. And if worse comes to worst, at least Usnavi could get a spanking. It took _effort_ to hide the effect Usnavi’s begging had on him but it was worth it to see Usnavi whimper at the lack of warmth in his voice. He would never understand why Usnavi liked to be spoken down to but, if it made his boy happy, Benny was willing to do pretty much anything.

A third finger pushed its way into Usnavi’s hole and the poor boy was keening, back arching as Benny massaged his prostate relentlessly. His head was thrown back and his mouth was open in pleasure. Benny rested his hand on Usnavi's stomach lightly, rubbing the smooth skin.

“You think you're ready?” Benny asked as he began to tease the stretched rim with his pinky. Usnavi rocked his hips back onto the touch.

“ _Yes,_ fuck, I'm ready, please-”

Benny leaned up to silence him with a kiss. Usnavi reciprocated eagerly, opening his mouth almost immediately when Benny began to run his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Beautiful,” Benny mumbled again against Usnavi's lips.

They manoeuvred themselves so that Benny was lying on his back. Usnavi was straddled across Benny's hips, looking coyly down at Benny as his hands rubbed circles into Usnavi's waist. Although Usnavi was confident on the streets, loud-mouthed and unwilling to back down from his beliefs. But in the bedroom, he was more than willing to hand over the reigns to Benny and would fluster at anything remotely dirty.

Benny bit his lip for the millionth time, watching Usnavi carefully coat his hand with lube. He was gentle, surprisingly so, as he carefully stroked Benny's cock.

“ _Fuck,_ baby,” Benny said through gritted teeth as Usnavi ran his thumb over the slit. “You're gonna be the fucking death of me, I swear.”

A small, pleased smile danced across Usnavi's lips and he removed his hand, instead beginning to carefully position himself over Benny's cock.

“I kinda wanna tie you down,” Usnavi admitted, hand reaching down to rub the head of Benny's cock against the rim of his hole.

“Who's stopping you?” Benny asked with a grin. They had done this before, Usnavi tying Benny down and riding him to high heavens. It wasn't an often occurrence and it had been far too long since Benny had enjoyed the torture of watching his boy pleasure himself without being able to touch.

“Can I?” Usnavi asked, trying and failing to hide the excitement in his voice. Benny nodded, biting back a smile. Usnavi reached over to snag a soft fur scarf that was lying on the floor with only Benny's hands stopping him from falling over onto the floor.

Usnavi was surprisingly skilled at tying a knot, always making sure that it was loose enough to not cause panic, pain or discomfort whilst ensuring that Benny felt perfectly trapped. Now, with his hands at the headboard and Usnavi's gaze travelled down his body, that trapped feeling returned with all the heated feelings that came with it.

Usnavi was rubbing the tip of Benny's cock against his hole again, occasionally slipping the head in before withdrawing it again. It was _terrible,_ experiencing the wet heat of Usnavi's body for mere seconds and having it taken away again. Especially now that he couldn't control the pace. Benny took a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut as Usnavi teased him once more.

“Don't tease, baby girl,” Benny breathed. With his eyes closed, he couldn't see the the wicked smirk on Usnavi's lips but he knew it was there when he heard the small laugh.

And _oh,_ in one swift movement, Usnavi was sinking down onto Benny's cock. The heat was almost unbearable and Usnavi was impossibly tight. That, and hearing Usnavi's breathless moans as he threw his head back, made Benny groan and pray to the heavens for Usnavi to _move_  before Benny died of frustration.

And move he did. It wasn't long until Usnavi had adjusted enough to start bouncing on Benny’s cock, thighs shaking with exertion. The long expanse of his throat was on display and _god,_ all Benny wanted to do was kiss that neck and bite it until the whole world knew that Usnavi belonged to Benny and Benny belonged to Usnavi.

“Fuck, your cock is so big,” Usnavi panted. He squeezed the base of his cock and Benny eyed the bead of precum gathering at the tip, imagined licking it up and sucking on the head until Usnavi was crying. His hands strained against their bonds, the scarf soft but unrelenting against his wrists. It occurred to him that he wouldn't mind dying like this.

“Stroke your cock,” Benny commanded. If he couldn't touch, he could at least enjoy the show. “Twist on every upstroke.”

Usnavi obeyed without question, biting his abused lip again. His eyes squeezed shut and the previously controlled rocking movements faltered as he stroked his cock.

“Keep moving,” Benny added. His voice was gruff, low with arousal, and he noted the way Usnavi shivered at the sound even as he resumed his motion.

“Move your hand up, stroke your tummy,” Benny said quietly. Usnavi hesitated, eyes searching Benny's face. Benny waited patiently, unsure if he had pushed too far. When Usnavi didn't say anything, he was about to take it back. But after a moment of tense silence, Usnavi's hand left his cock and began to stroke his stomach.

“Good boy,” Benny smiled and the compliment made Usnavi jerk suddenly, impaling himself further. Benny gasped at the movement and, from the way that Usnavi groaned loudly, Benny was guessing that he hit his prostate.

“Pinch your tummy,” Benny encouraged. Usnavi let out a shuddery breath before grabbing the skin above his bellybutton and twisting it _hard_. The gasp that followed was delectable and Benny strained against the bonds again, desperate to touch the masterpiece that was currently bouncing on his cock, a thin sheen of sweat coating his skin.

“Tell me you're beautiful,” Benny said. He saw Usnavi falter, mouth opening and closing silently. For a moment, he said nothing, taking deep breaths in the way he always did when he didn’t want to come too soon. Since when had Benny learnt to categorise the way Usnavi breathed and what it meant? He had no idea. Strangely, the idea that he had become so attached to the other man didn’t scare him as much as it would have scared him earlier.

“I’m beautiful,” Usnavi said dutifully, cheeks dusted heavily with pink. He looked embarrassed and yet, at the same time, even more aroused than before. “I, fuck, I’m beautiful, I’m _hot,_  I’m so good for you, Benny-”

“That’s  right,” Benny breathed. “Tell me how good you look on my cock.”

“I look _amazing,_ Benny, I was made for your cock, I look so good bouncing on it--” and he _did_ _,_ head thrown back in ecstasy and pleasure, his own cock slapping against his stomach every time he rocked his hips down. “-I’m yours, I…”

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Benny swore, hips beginning to thrust upwards with wanton abandon. He wanted to stay like this forever, hands tied back and his cock buried deep in Usnavi’s ass, wanted to forever feel the wet heat of his body, but he wouldn’t last. Not with Usnavi still palming his own stomach and making small, whimpering noises.

“I-” Usnavi began, eyes squeezed shut before his back arched beautifully. Thick spurts of cum splattered across Benny’s chest and neck as Usnavi let out the most obscene moan. That was enough for Benny and, seconds later, his eyes were rolling back and he was seeing stars as he came.

They remained still for a moment, panting, until Benny’s over-sensitive cock couldn’t handle it. He wriggled slightly in the hopes that Usnavi would understand.

“Shit, sorry,” Usnavi apologised quickly, undoing the scarf and lightly massaging Benny’s wrists. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Benny grinned, sitting up to kiss Usnavi lightly. “You were great.”

Benny made quick work of the used condom, rolling it up and dropping it into the small trash can. The scarf, too, was discarded on the bedside table without a second glance as the two of them curled up next to each other. One of Benny’s arms was under Usnavi’s head, being used as a pillow. The other rested on Usnavi’s stomach, kneading the soft meat there. It was a testament to either Usnavi’s newfound confidence (unlikely) or how tired he was (much more believable) that he didn’t protest or squirm away from the touch.

“My turn to be tied up next time,” Usnavi mumbled into the pillow. Benny snorted and tried to fall asleep before he got a little too invested in the imagery.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how often i'll be writing but i'll definitely be back at some point with more bensnavi smut because i can't stay away from this trashy ship and you bet your trashy ass that it's going to be just as trashy as this trashy thing was 
> 
> i actually have no idea where the title is from? i'm pretty sure it's a song but i don't know which one? i just saw someone using it and i decided to steal it


End file.
